Mahito/Synopsis
Synopsis History Mahito was born from the hate and fear humans have for other humans. At some point Mahito did a binding vow with Kokichi, in which Mahito would heal Kokichi if Kokichi would supply them with information. Disaster Curses Arc Mahito is located in a tropical location likely of his own making, Mahito is sitting under an umbrella on a beach chair reading a book when Getou first arrives. Mahito agrees with Getou, about sealing Gojo on a set date that he will contact them with. Vs. Mahito Arc At a later day, Mahito meets Junpei after having killed three people at a theater. They then heads to the sewer with Junpei, were Mahito explains to Junpei what Cursed Spirits are. Junpei asks what kind of spirit Mahito is, which Mahito says that he is a Cursed Spirit that was created from people fearing other people. Mahito and Junpei then talk with about human emotion while Mahito shows Junpei his human experiments. Later Mahito encounters Nanami, and the two start to fight. After a little bit, Mahito starts to explain his abilities. The two continue to fight, Mahito notices that Nanami's power is increasing after it hits 7 o'clock. As Mahito prepares to continue fighting, Nanami escapes by burying Mahito in rubble. Mahito manages to escape from the rubble after sometime and meets with Geto. After Junpei's mother is killed, Mahito shows Junpei the Cursed Object that caused it and suggest that it was the classmate that was bullying Junpei that did it. Mahito then help Junpei prepare to attack his classmates. Mahito shows up during the fight between Yuji and Junpei. Mahito restrains Yuji, and uses his abilities to transforms Junpei. Mahito then laughs when Sukuna refuses to help Yuji. Mahito continues to laugh after Junpei dies, which Yuji punches him. Mahito notices that their was something different about that punch and realizes that Yuji can natural combat him. Mahito then takes on Yuji, and manages to force Yuji to the courtyard. Mahito manages to pin Yuji down and tries to for Yuji to switch with Sukuna, but Sukuna forces Mahito out of his territory. Mahito and Yuji continue to fight, until Nanami shows up and attacks Mahito. Mahito then takes on both Yuji and Nanami, and manages to dodge most of their attacks. Mahito manages to distracts Yuji and restrain Nanami. As Mahito prepares to finish Nanami off, Yuji shows up and hit Mahito. Mahito is then repeatedly hit by both Yuji and Nanami, until he uses his Territorial Expansion to trap Nanami. Mahito prepares to attack Nanami but when Yuji enters hit territorial, Mahito is wounded by Sukuna. Mahito uses the last of his power to distract Yuji and escape from the area. Mahito then recovers in the sewer, and thinks about how powerful Sukuna is and how he will kill Yuji next. Goodwill Event Arc Later Mahito and Geto meet up with Jogo. Mahito talks with Geto and Jogo about how he is for Geto's plans and how they will retrieve the fingers that are at the Tokyo College. Mahito later attends another meeting with the others about how they will invade the Tokyo College. During the Goodwill Event, Mahito shows up at the site along with Hanami, Juzo Kumiya, and another. Mahito heads over to were Sukena's fingers are at, while the others distract the shamans. Mahito manages to obtain the fingers, along with three of the Death Painting Wombs. Mahito then meets up with Hanami and another, were he help a wounded Hanami leave the site. The Origin of Obedience Arc Days later, Mahito feeds the Death Painting Wombs to humans, in order to give them bodies. Later Mahito is playing a board game along with Geto and Choso, when Choso reveals that his brothers are dead. Mahito is more concerned by the fact that Choso had destroyed a piece, but smile when he learns that Yuji and his classmate are the one that did it. Shibuya Incident Arc Days later, Mahito and Getou go to meet with Kokichi Muta. Once they reach Kokichi's location, Mahito comments about the smell and how he just wants to kill Kokichi which Getou tells him that they can kill him after Mahito heals Kokichi's body. Kokichi tells them to hurry up and heal him, which Mahito tells him to not complain if he turns Mahito into a caterpillar. Getou tells Mahito that it would be dangerous if Mahito would break their vow, which Mahito agrees to heal Kokichi. Mahito then uses Idle Transfiguration on Kokichi to heal his body. After Kokichi's body is healed, Mahito and Kikichi begin to fight. Getou offers to help out, but Mahito decline since Kokichi is his toy. As Kokichi sends multiple Mechamaru's out, Mahito takes them all out but notices that Kokichi has fled. As Mahito complains how he doesn't water to hunt Kokichi down, the floor suddenly collapses below him. Mahito quickly exits the building and is confronted by Kokichi's Ultimate Mechamaru puppet. Mahito figures that Kokichi is inside of the puppet since Kokichi doesn't want him to touch him. Mahito quickly dodges multiple of Kokichi's attacks, and manages to grab a hold of the Ultimate Mechamaru. Mahito manages to land a blow on Mechmaru, which Kokichi notices that Mahito will be able to break the armor if he is careless. Mahito then starts to transform, which Kokichi uses this chance to fire a bomb that lands on Mahito. Kokichi says that that was meaningless, but suddenly it goes off and takes off Mahito's arm. As Mahito is shocked by this, Kokichi takes this chance to slam Mahito into the ground. After Mahito lands on the ground, he notices that his soul was destroyed along with his arm. Kokichi starts to rapidly pound the ground, which Mahito manages to slip away. As he flies away, Mahito manages to reshape his soul to create a make ship arm. As Kokichi launches his Pigeon Viola technique, Mahito manages to slip past the technique. While dodging the attack, Mahito thinks about how he has to figure out which of Kokichi attacks have an effect on his soul. When Kokichi attack again, Mahito dodges it but Kokichi manages to land a blow. As Kokichi prepares to launch another technique, Mahito manages to trap Kokichi within his territorial expansion. Mahito then announces that he has won, and uses his Idle Mutation on Kokichi. As Mechamaru falls to the ground, Mahito gloats about how he was won and turns around to leave. Suddenly Mahito is pierced by Mechamaru, and his body explodes when Kokichi uses a technique on it. As Mahito's territorial expansion is dispelled, Kokichi turns his attendant Getou and prepares to fight. Suddenly Mahito breaks into the Mechamaru cockpit and attack Kokichi. After the fight is finished, Mahito and Getou leave. As they leave, Mahito and Getou talk about the fight and how they were able to test the screen for their objective. Sometime later Mahito is planning mahjong with Hanami, Jogo, and Geto, which Geto explains how the Prison Realm works. On October 31, Mahito created multiple transfigured humans and put them in the curtain at Meiji-jingumae Station. Mahito is at the Tokyo Station when he senses that the curtain he has created, has be raised. Mahito figures that a strong shaman had done it and wants to fight them, but has work to do. Mahito then mutates all the humans and takes them to Shibuya by train. Once they arrive at Shibuya, Mahito greets Jogo while the mutated humans attack the humans. Mahito comments about how the air smell great since it is full of fear. Mahito comments about how they should keep some humans alive and hunt them in a forest, which Jogo says that he will just burn the forest down. Mahito says that Hanami will get mad, but Jogo says that Hanami is dead much to Mahito's surprise. As the mutated humans start to attack the humans, Mahito goes to attack Gojo but notices that he can't hit him. As Gojo attacks Mahito, Mahito dodges and comments to Gojo about how he finds humans so disgusting because their are so many of them. As more humans are sent to their location, Mahito and Choso use a technique to attack Gojo but all it does is kill the humans that are around Gojo. As all their attacks fail, Mahito thinks about how Gojo is different from Yuji. Mahito is shocked when Gojo activates his Domain Expansion. Mahito is then stunned after Gojo activates his Domain Expansion for less then a second. After Mahito gets over from being stunned, Mahito heads over to where Gojo is being sealed. Once there, Geto informed Mahito about how the memories within his body was able to take control for a moment. Mahito replies that this might be a unique case and that their Cursed techniques are different, which Geto says that he like that techniques dictate this world. Mahito then watches as Gojo is sealed in the Prison Realm. Mahito asks if they can use the object again, which Geto says that the Prison Realm can only have one occupant. When Choso and Jogo get over being stunned, Mahito watches as the Prison Realm forces its way to the ground. As Mahito wonders what is happening, Geto explains how the Prison Realm is processing Gojo and is can't be moved. After Yuji shouts about what has happened to Gojo, Mahito listens as Geto says that their will be more Shamans coming to their location. When Jogo starts to get angry about Choso plans to kill Yuji, Mahito explains to everyone that they don't need Sukuna anymore since they have sealed Gojo. As Jogo continues to say that they still need Sukuna awakened for their plans, Mahito says that he doesn't want to fight Jogo and then propose were the first to find Yuji can decide what to do with him. As Choso agrees to this, Mahito asks what the impostor Geto plans to do. The impostor says that he will stay and watch the Prison Realm. As Jogo says that they should stay at the station more Shamans are heading to their location, but Mahito and the other spirits leave the station to find Yuji while Jogo is talking. Navigation